


"Well, you are my hero."

by wishfulwriter



Series: Winter fluff [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Daniel saves his girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so technically this is for CustardCreamies, because it was requested a very long time ago (I'm so sorry for the wait and I'm really sorry it's so short)

“Daniel!” Y/n scream snaps my attention away from the football game I was watching as I get up and take the stairs two steps at a time while worst case scenarios about the reason behind her scream fill my mind.  
“I’m coming!” I scream back at her as I make my way to the bathroom where she was just having a shower. “What’s wrong?” I pant as I step into the bathroom to find y/n alone wrapped in a towel. She points at the wall opposite her and I can’t help but laugh as I see a spider; it’s a gigantic one I have to admit, but nothing I haven’t seen before in Australia. “You called me away from my football game for a spider?” I ask as I stand with my back towards her so I can keep an eye on the spider; the last thing I want is for her to freak out more.  
“I’m sorry.” She mutters and I can imagine her looking down at her feet. I’m not mad at her; it’s actually quite adorable that she needs my help with little things like this.  
“It’s fine.” I chuckle as I step forward and grab the spider before opening the window and throwing it out. “Better?” I ask as I turn to face her.  
“Yes, thank you.” She breaths out and she visibly relaxes. “I’m sorry for bothering you for something so small.” She blushes as she looks down.  
I shake my head as I walk towards her. “It was a pretty big spider.” I mutter as I place my hands on her hips. “When I heard you scream I just expected to find a murderer in here or something.” I chuckle again.  
“I’m sorry.” Her cheeks seem to get even more red as she leans forward to rest her head against my chest.  
“Stop apologizing.” I smile as I use one hand to lift her face up as I wrap my other arm around her waist. “It’s my job to take care of my girl.”  
“Well, you are my hero.” She smiles shyly.  
My smile widens. “Does this hero get a reward then?”  
She wraps her arms around my neck. “He can get anything he wants.” She whispers before pulling me down to kiss me. I deepen the kiss as I pull her closer and I feel her hand run through my hair.


End file.
